


Evening Visit

by Very_Impractical_Girl



Category: The House of Tomorrow (2017)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, D&D, Dungeons and Dragons, Flirting, Hanging Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Impractical_Girl/pseuds/Very_Impractical_Girl
Summary: Jared goes to visit on a cloudy evening, and discovers that Sebastian has gotten into a new hobby. This is dumb and cheesy and I'm bad at endings.





	Evening Visit

Jared quietly made his way up the stairs of Sebastian’s Geodome, being careful not to draw attention to himself, as his Nana was sleeping in the living room. Finding Sebastian's room, he simply burst his way through the door since it was inched open. He didn’t know what he was expecting but he was still a little surprised.

Sebastian had several books open and had a few papers on the table, including one he was writing on. The punk rocker looked confused. 

“Whoa, what the heck are you doing? Homework?” 

The other glanced up quickly, not having heard him come in. For whatever reason, he looked a little mortified, and quickly shut one of the books.

“N-No! Um...”

Jared had already walked over and looked at the cover. He seemed to pause and he made a face.

“...Dungeons and Dragons player’s handbook?”

There was just an awkward silence and Sebastian seemed to be frozen.

“Lemme see that-”

“DUDE. NO-”

“Wait, this is that game nerds play! With the board and stuff!”

“Jared...”

As he glanced over, he saw that Sebastian seemed to be retreating down into his chair, and he felt bad. He frowned and put the book back on the table, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Oh shit, I was just teasing, like always. I didn’t mean it, you do whatever you want man.” 

“Ah uh...ok...”

“Really man.”

Jared’s eye was drawn back to his paper as he flipped it over. There was a small sketch of what looked like some monstrous reptile looking creature, holding a spear. 

“So...is that you?” He asked, actually a little interested.

“Yeah...I tried the best I could with the drawing.”

"It looks good dude!” 

“Hah, thanks...”

Jared frowned, still feeling bad.

"Really, I'm sorry."

Sebastian briefly paused, leaning up and giving him a look.

"How about...you make one?"

“You want me to make a character?”

“Yeah, why not?” He smiled, opening the book. “You don’t have to play.” 

Jared just paused to think about it.

“First you have to choose your race.”

“Uhh, human.” He said as his eye caught part of the list in the book.

“Oh come on. You’re human now. Pick something else.”

The Green haired actually pulled the book over to himself and scanned through the list. He paused briefly before deciding.

“How about a half elf?”

“I haven’t seen too many half elves. So yeah, I like that choice. Also, it...suits you...”

Jared smiled, even though Sebastian shyly said it. 

“Uh, anyways, now you pick your class, which is how you fight.”

“Holy shit, this is so much work-”

The younger started to giggle, and Jared just rolled his eyes. He still had no idea how any of this worked and he was feeling pretty lazy. 

“How about you pick my class.”

“But I don’t have any idea what-” 

“What, you need me to strike a battle pose?” Jared asked him sarcastically, but they both paused since the idea made sense. Sure. Whatever.

Getting up, he did a mock imitation of pulling an arrow back on a bow. Sebastian watched and smiled, as he then acted like he was swinging a short sword. 

“I think a Ranger fits you.!”

“A huh.”

“It’s kinda like a hunter, you kill monsters and stuff outside of cities.”

Jared was kind of amused and smiled.

“Okay, kinda cool.”

“It also means you’re an expert in some type of terrain.”

“Forest I’d guess...” He told him as Sebastian began writing everything down. He internally gushed, his boyfriend was so enthusiastic and cute. 

Staying close to him, he watched as he filled out all the stats, which Jared knew absolutely nothing about. Then, he flipped to another page in the book, which looked like another selection of options. Sebastian already seemed to have something in mind though.

“I already know what your background should be.”

“Yeah?” he asked, and Sebastian smiled.

“Entertainer! Duh.”

“That’s an option? Do I get a guitar?”

“Absolutely. An instrument is in the required items, haha.” He told him enthusiastically and Jared peaked over at the book. The next item on the items list had caught his eye.

“Woah...the favor of an admirer?” He asked, an idea forming in his head. Sebastian just shrugged.

“Err, yeah.”

Jared gave him a smile and suddenly inched his hand over. He very lightly touched Sebastian’s hand, sliding over.

“So…..can this ‘favor’ be from anyone...” The flirtiness in his voice made the younger grin. His chest felt fluttery as Jared slid over close to him.

“Say from….a lizard folk..?” He asked, after glancing over to read his paper. 

Sebastian blushed a bit. 

“Ahh...sure...” 

Jared leaned back with a smile, but then decided to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Good.” 

The Green haired smiled as he watched Sebastian flip through the book admiring how cute he was. He paused before tapping his shoulder.

"Hey Bash."

"Yeah?"

"...How about I try playing sometime?"

The younger smiled happily.

"I'd love that..."


End file.
